tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon Zhao
|Alias = Leon |species = Human/Wizard |gender = Male |height = 5'7" |hair = Black |eyes = Black |skin = He has that |family = * Zhao Ba Mai (Mother) * Zhao Song (Father) * Lionel Lovegood-Weasley (Brother in spirit) * Sonia Kaplan (Close friend) * Adler Kaplan (Like a son) * Eòghan MacAbhra (Brother in spirit) * Aurora Dantas (Sister in spirit) |Animagus = Koi |Boggart = Snachers |jukebox = Abba - Take A Chance On Me |Wand = Yew, fourteen inches, unicorn hair. |Patronus = Koi |House = Hufflepuff |Loyalty = * Hufflepuff * Doomadillo |job = * Music Columnist-Daily Prophet * Prankster }} =Early life= Zhao Chao, who prefers to go by Leon was born to Chinese immigrant muggle parents in Manchester, England on the 28th of June 1979. Leon grew up in Chinatown and has some fond, some not so fond memories of living in the city center. His father worked in at a law firm as a notary and his mother worked as a teller in the Bank of China, while also doing stand up comedy. Strange happenings While they loved their son dearly, the Zhao's couldn't help but notice some of the strange things that would happen when he was around. The Rainbow cat When Leon was six, the family cat Chairman Meow mysteriously turned from tabby-grey to tabby rainbow shortly after Leon was read a story about a colour changing giraffe. Chairman Meow was taken to the vet to see what had happened but ultimately he was found to be in fine health. Lemonade pouring from the taps When Leon was eight he was diagnosed with diabetes, and thus had to have his sugar intake carefully monitored. His mother banned him from having any fizzy drinks because of this. A few weeks after all that would pour from any of the faucets in the family home would be lemonade. The plumbers could not fix or understand the issue, leaving the family to be rather sticky for the next month before the problem resolved itself. The Penguin One night, when Leon was ten the family watched a documentary on penguins, Leon wanted one but was told by his father that he couldn't have one. The next morning Zhao Song went into his son's room to find a penguin sleeping on the bed with him. =Hogwarts= Leon got his Hogwarts letter in 1991, which thankfully for his parents explained some of the weirder things that had happened to the family over the years. They were initially worried about Leon going away to school before the whole thing was explained to them by Professor McGonagall. Hufflepuff House Leon was sorted into Hufflepuff house and initially had trouble making friends with his fellow students. Befriending Sonia & Lionel During his first December at Hogwarts, Leon was found by Sonia and Lionel crying because he was homesick, and some blood-puritan sixth years had just wedgied him. The pair cheered him up and invited him to join them for lunch in the great hall. They have been friends ever since. Befriending Eòghan MacAbhra Leon first met Eòghan in a potions class after the latter had dropped his wand into the potion they were both mixing for Snape. The result of this was a somewhat intoxicating smoke that made the entire class light-headed and very happy for the next two hours. The result of this was a lasting friendship between the two and a hundred points for each person in the class from Snape who was unusually happy. Befriending Aurora When Eòghan introduced the rest of the group to Aurora Dantas in their second year, Leon soon became her friend and helped her settle in. Extra curricular activity Weed Along with his friends, and later band mates, Leon often indulged in smoking weed in the greenhouses, the Hufflepuff common room and the broom shed while at Hogwarts. Quidditch Team Leon also enjoyed learning to play quidditch, and became good enough as a keeper in his third year to join the Hufflepuff team, but ultimately left at the same time Sonia Kaplan did. Mentorship with Cedric Diggory Cedric Diggory was a very close friend to Leon, and mentored the younger student with flying techniques, and game strategies. Pranks Leon is a notorious for his pranks, these have included: miniaturizing everything in the Gryffindor Common room. Placing an enchantment on Filtch that caused him to loudly play bad eighties music wherever he went for two weeks (this caused a record amount of pop-up discos in Hogwarts history) and putting a wheel clamp and parking ticket on the Beauxbatons carriage. Triwizard Tournament The Triwizard Tournament was an event that occurred during Leon's fourth year at Hogwarts. Entry Attempt Leon was too young at the time of the Tournament to enter so he asked older student and friend, Cedric Diggory to put his name in for him. Unknown to Leon, Cedric did not do this despite saying he would. He would go on to be one of the Hogwarts champions. Attending the yule ball Leon asked friend and long-time crush Sonia to attend the ball with him under the advice of mentor Cedric, Leon thought the ball would be a great time to tell her how he felt, this would not however go to plan. While attending the ball together, Leon tried to talk to Sonia about his feelings but she went off with a Durmstrang student she'd befriended Aran Ó Dullíhán. This left Leon alone and very upset. He later went outside for some air and met up with fellow muggleborn student, Hermione Granger the two cried about their respective ruined nights together and gave other pep talks. Death of mentor figure Leon's close friend Cedric died at the hands of Lord Voldemort. This left Leon in a deep depression for most of his summer, and effected his fifth year studies to some degree. =Love Life or lack thereof= Leon has never been lucky in love but here is a list of some of the Men and Women who have caught his attention. Leon has tried to flirt with or ask out some of these people but is usually to scared or awkward to say how he feels to them. *Sonia Kaplan Sonia is one of Leon's oldest friends, he has had a crush on her since they were first years and even attended the yule ball with her, only to be ditched during the night. Even into their adult life Leon has feelings for Sonia, in some ways he has an unrequited love for her. He is also a father figure to her son Adler, who's father is unknown to the rest of the group and is absent. *Hermione Granger Leon had a breif crush on Hermione granger during their fourth year, this however eventually faded and the two remain amicable. *Davy Wesson Leon fancied Davy while he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts. Ultimately nothing came of this due to Leon's inability to talk to people. They would meet again in later life in Leon's capacity as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, and Davy's profession as a rock star. =Life during the wizarding war= Running from snatchers Brief capture and torture escape Sheltered by the Dantas family =Battle of Hogwarts= =Adult life= Daily prophet work Music reporter Interviews with Aubaron Interviews with Knights of Nyx Therapy PTSD Healing =Doomadillo= Singer Songwriter =Trivia= *Is a Diabetic *Is pretty much in love with Sonia. Category:Doomadillo Category:Wizards Category:Muggle Born Category:Muggle-Born Category:Hufflepuff Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Hufflepuff Alumni Category:Hufflepuff Prefect Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Prefect Category:Daily Prophet Category:Jukebox Openers